Xenon
Titan commanly known as Akira Taylor is a young warrior that was born in the Dark Lands. Background Birth - March 2008 Akira was born is Washington, D.C. alongside a younger sister. His first ability appeared at the age of 9 after a horrible hit and run. Later it was revealed by this mother that he is half alien and his father was a Daxamite. May 2010 2011 - 2015 During a visit to Domino City, it was attacked by a Red Lantern invasion force and is completely destroyed. He was caught in then intial battle zone and attempted to help others escape to no use. In then end of the battle even his regeneration abilities could not save him form the might of the red lanterns. April 2015 After the event of Domino City, Akira's parents found his badly destroyed body and introduced him into the lazarus program. Where him and six others had their bodies rebuilt or spliced with the DNA of different alien species. May 2015 Due to the fact of him being dead the scientist took a different approch to reviving him. They spliced him with a monster that was cannot die. After several weeks of waiting his body begun to repair itself. After three days his body of fully restored, yet changed. The effects of lead no longer hand a permanent effect on his body. His Regeneration abilities enhanced as did his strength. June 2015 In works Personality Akira is cool as a cucumber; he is known to be laid back and doesn't run his mouth all that much. He likes to joke, but he doesn't like slapstick or stupid comedy. He takes it easy and doesn't care what other people say. It can be infuriating at times; especially when someone insults him or his family. Reactions from him are almost always the same- calm, cool. It's not that he doesn't care- it's just that he feels that it is unnecessary for someone to get hot and bothered by someone who they don't have respect for. "Consider the source," as he says. Because of his way of thinking, his family can always count on him to give them level-headed advice. He's easy to talk to, most times. He has certain mysteriousness about him that no one is really able to figure out or decipher- but there really isn't anything to it. He's just a simple, easygoing guy who can be a subtle flirt- but if he does, you'll know it. He tend to like writing down things about his enemies abilities and giving them nicknames even when in battle. Appearance Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *Enhanced Strength & Speed: *Kenjutsu: He is a very skilled swordsman, his fighting style favors speed and finesse instead of raw power. He uses his great speed to great effect. He makes precise strikes and as few sword swings as required *Regeneration: *Enhanced Senses: Nephilim Form *Nephilim abilities: **Superhuman Strength: **Superhuman Stamina: **Enhanced Senses: ***Hyper-Reflexes: **Invulnerability: **Enhanced Regeneration: **Vampirism & Lycanthropy: ***Psychokinesis: Equipment * Blood Vials: Relationships Spectrum Exo,Slipstream,Vector Ethereala Trivia * Akira like to workout as well as watching others fight. Category:Nephilim